1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, printing performed by developing a latent image formed on a photosensitive member with a developer and by transferring and fixing the developed image to and on a paper sheet. Some image forming apparatuses of this kind display a warning message via a display device (UI: user interface) when time to replace a consumable such as the paper sheet and toner is near. Some are capable of notifying an operator of a timing of replacement of the consumable (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-315590).
However, in a market of print on demand (POD) where a large amount of printing jobs are simultaneously handled, there is a case where during execution of one printing job, another printing job is inputted to occupy the image forming apparatus for a long time and consume a large amount of consumables. In addition, a state of inventory of the consumables and the maintenance parts, time to delivery of a supplier, and the like change constantly. Therefore, it is preferable, in the image forming apparatus (a POD machine) installed in a POD center, to dynamically schedule the replacement timing of the consumables to be notified to the operator considering the factors mentioned above.
Further, in the world of POD where it is demanded to output a large number of printing products in a short time period, the time is lost if the replacement of the maintenance parts for the image forming apparatus depends on a service person in every occasion. Therefore, with regard to specific kinds of maintenance parts (consumables), reduction of downtime is intended by having the operator himself, not the service person, perform a replacement operation.
In recent years, the demand for so-called operator maintenance, in which the operator himself manages the replaceable consumables (ORC: operator replaceable components) and places an order thereof, has been further increased.
Under these circumstances, a mechanism for notifying the operator of maintenance time for replenishment of the consumables and the maintenance parts and time for placing the order of the consumables and the maintenance parts to the supplier at a timing convenient for the operator is being demanded right now.